7 Pelajaran Moral Tentang Rukawa Kaede
by dimlightcious
Summary: Basket, basket, dan basket. Selain itu, apakah ada hal lain yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang Rukawa Kaede?


**Disclaimer:**

**Slam Dunk © Takehiko Inoue**

**Warning!**

**|Oneshot|Out of Character–maybe~|Typo(s)|Rukawa-centric|Etc.|**

_**Read and enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE**

**© Hidden Heart Village**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciap-ciap burung menyemarakkan pagi yang sepi, diiringi siraman hangat cahaya mentari yang turun ke bumi. Namun, hal itu tak akan menarik perhatian seorang Rukawa Kaede untuk bangun pagi tiap hari. Tentu saja dia bangun pagi setiap hari, tapi karena alasan lain. Seperti kali ini, jam beker yang di-_set_ pukul lima pagi itu berdering nyaring. Raungannya menggema di dinding-dinding apartemen yang ditinggali pemuda itu.

Rukawa membuka mata, lalu duduk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Dengan langkah gontai, dia setengah menyeret kaki menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan jam beker yang berdering malang disisi tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Tiap harinya, pemuda setinggi seratus delapan puluh tujuh sentimeter itu latihan pagi bermain basket sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Walau tukang molor, _ace _andalan Shohoku itu tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu luang tanpa bercengkerama dengan bola dan ring basket. Dengan berbekal sebuah ransel kecil berisi bola basket dan sebuah i-Pod lengkap dengan dua _earphone_ untuk menyumpal telinga, Rukawa meng-_goes_ sepeda keluaran Panasonic miliknya meninggalkan apartemen. Menyibak kabut tipis yang turun di jalanan yang masih sepi.

Lagu _Eminem_ menghentak-hentak dari kedua _earphone_-nya, memaksa pendengarnya untuk ikut larut dalam alunan musik _rock-_nya. Sayang, Rukawa tak begitu mendengarkan karena kantuk masih menggelayutinya.

"Zzzzz..."

Ah, gawat. Pemuda tampan itu tertidur, masih dengan mengayuh sepeda. Tak ayal dia langsung menghantam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depannya. Dia terpental dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Lalalala~" Seorang pria muda berambut cokelat tanah keluar dari sebuah minimarket dengan menenteng kantong belanjaan. Kedua matanya langsung membelalak begitu melihat bemper mobil miliknya yang penyok. "APA-APAAN INI?" Jeritan memilukan itu membelah keheningan pagi.

Si pelaku masih tetap mengayuh sepeda sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

**Pelajaran Moral Pertama: Rukawa bisa mengendarai sepeda bahkan saat tertidur dan menerjang apapun yang ada dihadapannya.**

**.**

**~ 7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE ~**

**.**

Sosok Rukawa yang tengah berjalan gontai di koridor menjadi magnet bagi para siswi Shohoku. Tentu saja sebuah pemandangan berupa wajah rupawan dengan tubuh tinggi atletis bagai manekin hidup itu tak disia-siakan, membuat kepala para gadis terjulur dari jendela kelas mereka masing-masing saat sang idola lewat. Tapi, seperti biasa, tak pernah ada yang berani menyapa atau mendekati pemuda itu. Selain karena para _fansgirl_-nya yang siap mencincang hidup-hidup, perangai supercuek dan dingin Rukawa sudah menjadi _trademark_ tak terbantahkan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Rukawa-_kun_!" Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di punggung Rukawa. Pemuda itu menoleh. Tepukan keras yang umumnya bisa membuat orang mengaduh itu dirasanya seperti gigitan nyamuk hingga dia tak punya alasan untuk protes.

Rupanya Ayako, manajer tim basket. Rukawa kembali berjalan.

"Hn. _Ohayou_~" jawab Rukawa pendek.

Ayako tersenyum penuh semangat, seperti biasa. Mantan kakak kelas di SMP Tomigaoka itu kini mensejajarkan langkah dengan pemuda itu. Diam-diam para gadis yang tergabung dalam _Rukawa Fansclub_ mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan nyalang sambil menpersiapkan daftar siksaan di kepala mereka.

"Kudengar kau kerja sambilan setelah latihan, ya?" tanya Ayako memulai pembicaraan. Dia satu dari sedikit orang yang tak terusik dengan aura dingin Rukawa.

"Iya."

"Wow! Hebat sekali. Padahal kalau latihan kau biasa pulang paling akhir, ya!" Gadis berambut keriting sepunggung itu berdecak kagum. Bahkan dengan kerja sambilan seperti itupun, kemampuan Rukawa bermain basket tetap luar biasa. Rukawa mengangkat bahu saja, tak merasa ada yang perlu dibanggakan. Toh dia bekerja untuk hidupnya sendiri. Sudah sewajarnya, 'kan?

Ayako lalu tersenyum jahil saat mengerling ke sekelilingnya. Dia bukannya tidak sadar banyak gadis yang tengah menatap kearah mereka. Dia menyenggol lengan Rukawa main-main. "Hei, kau ini masih betah jadi jomblo, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Rukawa seadanya.

"Padahal kalau kau berbalik, sudah ada puluhan gadis yang mengantri dibelakang punggungmu. Siap diambil kapan saja," sahut Ayako sambil terkikik.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka," ujar Rukawa datar. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau mengencani gadis yang setengah memujamu dan memandangmu layaknya bintang _Hollywood_ yang sedang turun ke kota kecil? Huft.

"He? Memang sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik minatmu?" Ayako terheran-heran. Dia tahu adik kelasnya ini terkenal dingin, tapi tetap saja dia cowok normal, 'kan? Pastilah ada satu-dua yang menarik perhatiannya. "Err, bahkan Haruko-_chan_?" Ayako mengajukan opsi. Ya, gadis yang merupakan adik Akagi itu sudah lama menyukai Rukawa. Haruko gadis yang cantik dan sangat manis. Kecil kemungkinan untuk menolaknya.

Rukawa masih tak acuh. "Tidak."

Ayako tak habis pikir. Dia geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam, "Jangan-jangan, kau ini homo, ya?"

Rukawa menghentikan langkah. Sepasang manik onyx-nya menatap Ayako dalam-dalam. Gadis itu agak gentar, takut Rukawa tersinggung oleh kata-kata yang tak sempat direm dan lolos meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja. Baru saja Ayako hendak minta maaf, pemuda itu berkata, "Mungkin."

Ayako terbelalak.

.

.

"HAH? KAU SERIUS, RUKAWA-_KUN_?"

.

.

Rukawa berlalu dan tak berbalik lagi.

**Pelajaran Moral Kedua: Rukawa bukannya monster yang akan menelan orang yang mengajaknya bicara, kok. Buktinya, dia bisa bicara normal dengan Ayako, 'kan? Eh, _bicara normal_? Err... mungkin. Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan tatapan menusuk dan jawaban superirit darinya.**

**P.S.-nya Pelajaran Moral Kedua: Tentang Rukawa seorang homo atau tidak, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.**

**.**

**~ 7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE ~**

**.**

"Zzzzzz..."

Rukawa tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup diatas mejanya, lengkap dengan air liur yang membentuk pulau. Hal yang lumrah terjadi, dan kali ini tak ada seorang pun yang mengusiknya. Bahkan guru paling _killer_ pun sudah menyerah untuk mengomelinya. Menceramahi pemuda itu layaknya berbicara dengan tembok, masuk telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin pemuda itu kembali tidur saat dikuliahi.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Rukawa akhirnya terbangun karena suara berisik di kelasnya yang masuk ke liang pendengarannya, membuatnya terusik dari tidurnya. Dia akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Tempat tujuannya hanya satu. Atap sekolah. Dan tujuannya kesana pun hanya satu. Tidur.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menampar wajahnya ketika dia membuka pintu dan sampai di atap sekolah yang kosong. Tak buang waktu, dia segera berbaring diatas lantai dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Bolos? Sudah predikat yang melekat padanya. Sudah lama pemuda itu tak ambil pusing dengan nilai rapornya yang kebakaran dan penuh dengan angka berupa bebek berenang.

"Hahahahaha!"

Tawa nyaring diiringi suara langkah kaki terdengar saat pintu atap kembali terbuka. Kali ini dua orang siswa kelas 2 yang muncul. Obrolan ringan mereka terhenti saat melihat seonggok tubuh manusia yang terbujur di lantai.

"Heh? Dia tidur? Atau sudah mati?" Salah satu pemuda itu menghampiri Rukawa dan menendang pinggangnya, memastikan apakah dia masih bergerak atau tidak. Temannya hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakukannya. Tapi, saat tubuh Rukawa dan kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka, temannya langsung berteriak kaget.

"Ru-Rukawa Kaede!" jeritnya syok.

"Heh? Kau kenal dia?"

"Le-lebih baik kita pergi! Kalau tidak–"

GREB!

.

.

–Terlambat.

Kautahu kenapa lantai atap Shohoku selalu sepi? Rumor yang beredar bahwa ada beruang hibernasi disana membuat siapapun berpikir dua kali untuk datang ke tempat itu. Apalagi membangunkan sang 'beruang' dari masa hibernasinya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan siapapun yang menganggu tidur siangku," geram Rukawa seraya mengepalkan tinjunya. Matanya berkilat marah. Namun, wajahnya tetap datar seperti penggaris.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

**Pelajaran Moral Ketiga: Jika masih sayang nyawa, jangan pernah membangunkan seorang Rukawa Kaede saat sedang tidur siang.**

**.**

**~ 7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE ~**

**.**

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu bagi para siswa untuk kembali istirahat di rumah masing-masing setelah menghabiskan setengah hari mereka berkutat di dalam ruangan dan mendengarkan berbagai macam pelajaran yang makin lama makin berdengung di kepala. Tapi, sebagian besar tetap tinggal di sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka. Termasuk Rukawa.

Ekstrakurikuler yang dia ambil? Tentu saja, basket. Memangnya apalagi?

"Hei, Rukawa! Kudengar kau menghajar Kuroi dan Sasakibe di atap sekolah, ya?" Itulah sapaan pertama yang datang pada Rukawa saat dia sampai di ruang ganti tim basket Shohoku. Rukawa mendapati seniornya di kelas 2, Ryota Miyagi, berjalan menghampiri dengan sebuah bola basket yang berputar diatas jari telunjuknya. Dia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka, kok," jawab Rukawa sambil menghampiri lokernya. Dia mulai ganti baju.

"Hehehe, tentu saja tidak kenal. Kau 'kan langsung menghajar mereka tanpa sempat bertanya," ujar Ryota sambil tertawa. "Mereka teman sekelasku. Saat bel masuk istirahat tiba-tiba mereka kembali ke kelas dengan wajah babak belur."

"Tadi aku memang menghajar orang yang membangunkanku," ujar Rukawa dengan nada sambil lalu. Ryota geleng-geleng melihat sikapnya yang bahkan tidak gentar menghajar kakak kelas. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan. Disana sudah banyak pemain lain yang datang, lengkap dengan Pak Anzai, pelatih mereka, dan Ayako, sang manajer. Jangan lupakan juga para _fansgirl_ Rukawa yang setia menonton latihan mereka, berteriak heboh menyerukan nama pemuda itu tiap kali lewat atau membawa bola.

"Ayakoooo~" Ryota yang notabene naksir setengah mampus pada Ayako, segera menghilang dari sisi Rukawa dan melesat menuju gadis pujaannya. Rukawa menatap ke sekelilingnya. Kelihatannya dia dan Ryota yang paling terakhir datang. Jadi, sang kapten langsung memulai latihan begitu melihat anggotanya sudah lengkap.

"Ayo, lari duapuluh putaran!" titah Akagi Takenori, sang kapten yang lebih mirip gorila karena tingginya yang nyaris dua meter itu, disambut anggukan semangat para pemain. Mereka mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Huh. Kali ini akan kucetak skor lebih banyak darimu, Rubah!"

Rukawa melirik sumber suara yang mengusik telinganya. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama dengannya sudah berlari disisinya. Wajah yang familiar selama beberapa bulan terakhir setelah dia bergabung dengan tim ini. Hanamichi Sakuragi.

_Rambut merahnya yang mencolok dan wajahnya yang dungu tidak berubah_, batin Rukawa dalam hati.

Sakuragi menggeram karena Rukawa tidak merespon ucapannya. "Heh! Apa kau lihat-lihat?" desisnya tajam. Bagi Sakuragi, Rukawa adalah rival basket dan juga rival cintanya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis idamannya, Haruko, yang menjadi alasan dia bergabung di tim ini malah naksir habis-habisan Rukawa. Lihat saja sekarang. Haruko yang berdiri disamping Ayako nampak memandang Rukawa dengan mata yang bertransformasi menjadi bentuk hati. Sakuragi makin mendongkol karenanya. Demi Haruko, dia akan menjadi lebih hebat dari Rukawa, dan dengan begitu perhatian Haruko pun akan beralih padanya. Ya, sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui, 'kan? Haha! Tunggulah, Rukawa!

Itulah pemikiran sederhana dari seorang Hanamichi Sakuragi. Yang sayangnya sampai sekarang belum juga tercapai.

"Huh." Rukawa berinisiatif untuk berlari lebih cepat dan meninggalkan si dungu itu dibelakang. Tapi, nyatanya Sakuragi tak mau kalah. Preman dari Shohoku itu kembali menyamakan lari mereka dan mendahuluinya. Rukawa menyipit memandang pemuda yang kini menyeringai puas itu, lalu mempercepat larinya lagi. Hasilnya, Sakuragi kembali menyalipnya. Mereka berdua pun tampak seperti sedang lomba _marathon_ dan karena melesat mendahului yang lain, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan limapuluh kali. Tentu saja dengan saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, sih?" Akagi tak habis pikir. Disampingnya, Kogure hanya tertawa melihat 'keakraban' dua junior mereka.

**Pelajaran Moral Keempat: Rukawa orang yang tak acuh, tapi hal yang paling dia benci adalah kekalahan!**

**.**

**~ 7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE ~**

**.**

Latihan basket hari itu sudah usai. Langit senja sudah menghiasi mega saat mereka melakukan tugas terakhir, yaitu membersihkan lapangan basket bersama-sama. Setelah saling berpamitan satu sama lain, satu per satu pulang ke rumah. Hingga tinggal seorang saja. Tentu saja, Rukawa.

Pemuda itu kembali dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh wajah dan mengelap keringat. Dia kembali melakukan _dribble_ seorang diri, melesat kesana-kemari, melakukan bermacam-macam _shooting_, mulai dari _jump shoot, lay up, hingga three points shoot_. Dan tak ada satupun yang melenceng dari ring basket. Seolah bola dan ring itu sudah terhubung bagai magnet hingga selalu masuk dengan mulusnya.

Kali ini, sebuah bola memantul dari ring. Bukan, bukan karena tembakannya meleset. Tapi, karena Rukawa memang menginginkan itu. Bola yang masih melayang di udara itu disambarnya dan dia masukkan langsung ke ring.

_Slam dunk_!

Rukawa terengah-engah setelah mendarat diatas lantai. Dia menunduk sambil memegang lututnya, mengatur napasnya yang berkejaran. Langit malam sudah turun. Dia harus pulang. Ada kerja sambilan yang menunggunya.

Rukawa kembali membersihkan lapangan untuk terakhir kalinya, mengepel lantainya hingga licin dan bersih. Jika tidak, besok si Gorila–ehm, si Akagi–akan ngamuk-ngamuk. Setelah memastikan lapangan itu bersih, dia meraih bola basket dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju dengan seragam.

Walau tubuhnya lelah luar biasa, Rukawa tak pernah keberatan. Kepuasannya saat memegang dan mempermaikan benda bulat berwarna oranye di antara kedua tangannya tak pernah membuatnya berhenti merasa candu. Satu-satunya yang dia cintai sampai sekarang. Apapun dilakukannya demi basket. Basketnya...

**Pelajaran Moral Kelima: Basket adalah cintanya. Hidupnya. Napasnya. Jika ada gadis yang berniat mencuri hatinya, bersiaplah bersaing dengan bola basket!**

**.**

**~ 7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE ~**

**.**

Karena perjalanan pulang dari sekolah menuju apartemennya tidak jauh, Rukawa memilih berjalan kaki. Yah, sebenarnya memang karena itulah dia memilih masuk ke Shohoku. Letaknya yang hanya beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya tinggal lebih praktis dan menghemat waktu. Itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa dia menolak ajakan masuk dari Ryonan atau sekolah favorit lain yang mengincar bakat bermain basketnya.

Di sebuah jalan yang sepi, Rukawa menghentikan langkah. Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya. Dia mengamati sosok anggun itu melangkah diatas jalanan yang lenggang, meliukkan tubuhnya dengan indah tiap kali mengambil langkah. Wajahnya yang menengadah seolah menandakan kesombongannya. Rukawa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari–

–seekor kucing hitam yang kebetulan melintas.

Entah si kucing merasa diperhatikan atau apa, dia pun ikut berhenti. Mereka saling pandang beberapa lama. Sepasang onyx beradu dengan sepasang onyx lain.

Rukawa berjongkok dan menelantarkan tasnya begitu saja diatas tanah. Sang kucing kaget tak alang kepalang melihat pemuda yang sedetik lalu melempar pandang bagai pemburu berdarah-dingin itu kini tampak jinak dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"Pus, puuuss~"

**Pelajaran Moral Keenam: Rukawa suka kucing?**

**.**

**~ 7 PELAJARAN MORAL TENTANG RUKAWA KAEDE ~**

**.**

Jam dinding di apartemennya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Rukawa menghempaskan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya lelah setelah menunaikan kerja sambilannya. Ah, dia bahkan belum ganti baju. Belum makan. Belum mandi. Tapi, rasanya ngantuk sekali.

Tapi pemuda itu bangkit untuk membersihkan diri. Lalu makan sebuah _ramen instant_ yang biasa dia santap jika perutnya sudah tak bisa menolerir waktu. Barulah kemudian dia menyusup kedalam selimut. Hanyut dalam bunga tidurnya. Sebelum esok menjelang dan rutinitas yang nyaris sama kembali terulang.

**Pelajaran Moral Ketujuh: Rukawa Kaede juga manusia biasa. Jadi, biarkan dia tidur pulas malam ini, oke?**

.

~ OWARI ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**_Aloha_ readers FSDI sekalian!**

**Saya datang membawa fanfiksi uhuk-abal-uhuk tentang Kaede Rukawa yang saya buat sepagian, mumpung lagi liburan. Maafkan kegajeannya yang tak bertepi yaa~ *ditimpuk bola basket* Sebenarnya ketujuh pelajaran moral itu saya ambil dari sifat Rukawa, kok, yang saya adaptasi dari _manga_ Slam Dunk itu sendiri. Kalau ada OOC-nya, yah, semoga nggak terlalu banyak deh, hehe... *ngarep***

**Ehem, soal Rukawa yang dipertanyakan ke-_straight_-annya, sebenarnya saya sendiri tidak tahu~ *diinjek* Mungkin saat ini dia memang tidak tertarik pacaran, karena pasangan kencannya tiap hari adalah bola basket, hehe *dor* *dibekep Rukawa***

**Dan... uh, lagi-lagi fandom dari _manga_ yang saya sukai sepi dari jejak-jejak _author_ Indonesia, ya! T^T**

**Ayolah, kawan, kita ramaikan fandom ini~ Kita ceriakan fandom-fandom lain juga ^_^/**

**Oke, _see you at another story, minna~_**

**REVIEW AND CONCRIT, PLEASE?**

**.**

_**Presented from Hidden Heart Village. 06012012. 05:36 WIB.**_


End file.
